Marry Me
by nitoriheichou
Summary: Rin and Nitori are childhood friends and they've always wanted to get married and have a happy life together. They are finally able to do so.


"Rin-senpai!" Nitori screamed from the other side of the courtyard. Rin turned around as son as he Heard Nitori.

"What is it, Ai?" Rin and Nitori had known each other since birth and had gone to the same school so they were good friends. For them, six years of friendship was long.

"I-I-I w-wanted to a-ask you s-s-something" Rin knew Nitori always stuttered when he was nervous so he knew he was going to ask something important.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Rin put his hands on his friend's shoulder, reassuring him that he was okay.

"N-no…Would you like to marry me?" Nitori's cheeks grew red.

"Marry you? That's what old people do…" Rin smiled and relaxed.

"Y-yes…" Nitori covered his face with his small hands.

As soon as Rin was going to answer the teacher's voice called in for all of the students to go back to class. All of the kids who were in the courtyard began walking back to the school.

Before running to his class Rin answered the question.

"Of course I'll marry you! That way I can protect you from the evil boys from 3rd grade and no one will be able to hurt you!" Rin ran after his other friends. Nitori walked behind Rin with a smile on his face. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed him.

He could finally marry Rin! He was so happy he told his mother that night.

The day after Rin's and Nitori's friends went to their "wedding" to celebrate their matrimony. Makoto, one of Rin's friends, was the one who united them with phrases that he had heard on the TV. The rings were Ring Pops and the kiss was quick. When Rin grabbed Nitori's face to kiss him Nitori was petrified and once again he blushed.

20 years after Rin found himself in a similar situation. He waited impatiently for his boyfriend, soon to be husband, in the altar of the church where they chose to marry.

The two had known each other since they were little and had spent their lives together, expect for the years when Rin went to Australia. They began going out the year after Rin returned to Japan. In the beginning the relationship became difficult. Between having to tell their friends and family, Rin's short temper that caused many fights between them, and Nitori's sexual preferences, there were days in which Rin wasn't too sure the relationship was going to last.

Finally the msic began playing and everyone in the room looks back to watch Nitori walking in from the entrance. He was wearing a white suit with a red bowtie. As he walked to the altar, Rin swore that Nitori shone brightly.

When he arrived at the altar and the ceremony began neither Rin nor Nitori paid attention unless they needed to say something. They both concentrated on each other's eyes.

When the kiss was announce Rin grabbed Nitori's waist and Nitori wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. They both kissed passionately for a couple of seconds and smiled at each other when they finished.

As soon as they began walking down the aisle family and friends began clapping and smiling at the newlywed couple. The kids in the church rushed outside with their hands full of raw rice to throw at the couple when they walked outside to the limousine that waited for them.

As they walked outside they grabbed each other's hands with strength and smiled.

They couldn't be any happier.

**A/N:**

**No one edited this so sorry for any mistakes or repetition. I'm used to writing in English and then translating to Spanish but I did it the other way around this time so the writing might sound a Little awkward at places and not like my style in general. Somehow I managed to fill two requests from like ages ago.**

**PS: Raw rice is thrown at newlyweds in Spain which is where I'm from. I'm not sure in other countries and I don't know why it's thrown but you can probably google that.**

**PPS: About Nitori's sexuality in this fic. I wanted to add some diversity since I always try to bring awareness about an issue or a minority in my fanfics, so I wrote Nitori in as asexual which is why Rin had trouble dealing with it in the beginning of the relationship. Obviously Rin was accepting once he understood Nitori and they ended up marrying so you know, happy ending! (unlike everything else I write)**


End file.
